


the one against the wall

by sammys_lover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Lemon, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Wall Sex, blowjob, dammit reid, quickie (sorta), short fic, this is REVENGE, y u do dis, your boss is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've never been able to resist dr spencer reid's charms.</p><p>not even in your boss's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one against the wall

you had no idea how you'd gotten yourself into this position.

not that you cared.

not with being pinned to the wall with spencer's fingers inside your dripping pussy and his tongue in your mouth.

you'd had a rough couple days at work because your boss was making your life hell. making you stay late, doubling your paperwork, and just ordering you around like a dog all day long. but hey, it's not like you were having sex with your boyfriend in her office like she was away, right? wrong,

spencer's fingers thrust inside you, your skirt on the floor and your blouse undone.

"b-baby..." you whimpered as he pulled your hair, exposing your neck and kissing it roughly.

he smirked, and pushed you to your knees so you were no longer pressed against the wall.

he didn't even have to ask you to suck him down. you happily obliged, taking as much of his erect cock into your mouth as you could, and began bobbing your head.

he moaned deeply, a sound that always soaked your panties.

his hand gripped your hair, pulling it.

"that's I-it, baby...suck me down. y-you like the way I taste, don't you?"

you moaned a little, vibrating his cock.

his voice broke as he tried to start another sentence.

"you're my little cum slut, aren't you?"

you looked up at him, and he yanked your hair, making you moan again. you felt your arousal drip onto the carpet below you.

"aren't you Y/N?"

you pulled your mouth off him, moaned a "yes", the taste of his pre-cum on your tongue.

he pulled you to your feet again and lifted you up, pressing you flat against your back, your legs wrapped around him.

you felt the tip of him prod at your entrance as he pushed your panties aside.

"are you ready for me to split you open on my cock?"

he put his mouth right next to your ear, his warm breath ghosting over your neck as the head of his cock teased your clit.

"do you want me to fuck you until you're screaming my name? until you're filled to the brim and can't take any more?"

"y-yes! god, spencer...."

"beg me." he whispered as the tip of him slowly began to enter and exit you. but only the tip.

he knew exactly what got you right on the edge, and he knew exactly how to drive you wild.

"please, baby...p-please. I've been a good girl. s-split me open on your huge cock." your voice was broken and strained from his teasing and you needed him inside you. now.

"that's more like it."

he rammed into your soaking wet entrance without delay, fucking you mercilessly.

you cried out, gripping his hair tight and yanking it, drawing a moan from him.

his lips were on you neck before you could register it, and then you felt his teeth.

at this point you were practically screaming. he was leaving angry red marks all over your neck, biting every ince of skin he had access to.

his thrusts were deep and strong, and your felt him hit your g-spot just as he sank his teeth into your tender flesh.

you came, and your walls clamped down on him, pulling the cum from his body.

after a few moments, the thrusts ceased and you were both floating in pure bliss.

"Y/N?"

you heard his voice as you came down from your high, and replied with a shaky "yeah?"

"i love you."

you laughed a little.

"i love you too."

***

after the two of you cleaned yourselves off and got dressed, you walked to the elevators.

"so, i'll see you when you get home?"

you asked, planting a kiss on his cheek as he stepped forward and pressed the 'down' button.

"yeah...oh, and...."

he took off the scarf he was wearing and handed it to you. he then leaned close and whispered

"to cover up those marks on your neck."

you blushed, and put it on as the elevator doors opened.

"thanks babe." you muttered, punching his shoulder playfully before he stepped into the elevator.

he gave you a wink just before the doors closed, and you were left standing there smiling, satisfied, marked and exhausted,

and hopelessly in love.


End file.
